gupfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Standardizer
Welcome Welcome to my TalkPage, if you need anything just leave a message in here. Don't forget to tag the topic and sign. Here are my archived messages.Archive 1 and Archive 2 . Standardizer (talk) 01:06, March 19, 2017 (UTC) About the bald man... Yes, he has a name and it's Shichirou Kodama. He's the director of the Japan Senshado Federation. He's different person to Kouta Tsuji, the head of The Ministry of Education, Culture, Sports, Science and Technology(MEXT): School Carriers Department. Here's proof: Shichirou Kodama and Kouta Tsuji 16:44, December 10, 2016 (UTC) Character infoboxes Hello, will you change all the character infoboxes (such as Klara's)? I'd be glad to help with this. Baroness West (talk) 03:23, January 2, 2017 (UTC) Only the pages I pass by doing some change, if you can take on the task, would be pretty much grateful. I'm preparing infoboxes for everything we have, characters (done), schools, tanks (Panzer IV is done imo), teams - such as Ooarai's teams and Katyusha's Volunteer Army, theme songs, manga (done), animations - although it's done, can be improved, sports - sensha and tankathlon are sports, families and governing bodies, places - even tough there are no pages on that, we have LeClerc Cafes and Sensha-Do shops. If you take on the task, I would like to ask for one thing, change Senshado(u), Sensha-Do(u), Sensha, Tankery, Panzercraft (the German term) or anything alike to Sensha-dō. Also change Co-Commander, Sub-Commander or anything alike to Vice-Commander. For everyone, on the infobox project, did I forget anything? Thank you. Standardizer (talk) 04:02, January 2, 2017 (UTC) Thanks, lad! I'm going to do my part of the job. Baroness West (talk) 16:58, January 2, 2017 (UTC) This goes for everyone and every infobox template, when the information isn't available instead of removing the entire row, just leave the data empty and it won't be displayed, this way it's faster add the information when it becomes available. Standardizer (talk) 14:43, January 21, 2017 (UTC) My current tasks Categorize and index the media database Finish full list of Characters page, still thinking of a way to make it more attractive Finish MLLSD pages split Student Council Page, still wondering how I found it. Infobox Project (Need help to cover everything, feel free to directly edit it) *Characters *Tanks *Schools *Sports *Families and Governing Bodies*Teams** *Manga *Animated production, anime, movie, ova *Episodes *Theme Songs *Matches*** *Games and apps Should they be split?* Military organizations, such as the JGSDF could be included here** We already have one of the pages (looks sad btw), so makes sense to create it*** Where we include the Rules? These should include all pages we have at the moment. Standardizer (talk) 00:22, January 4, 2017 (UTC) Absent I'm going to be absent for a few months, I'm gonna study for a job that will pay me 4 times what I make today and will give me the opportunity to move to a more trendy city. My sister moved away when she was 18 and is doing fine, my time has come as well. All the best for me. Standardizer (talk) 15:32, February 20, 2017 (UTC) We'll be sad to see yo go, that said best of luck with the new study and hopefully it'll all work out for you. Best of luck and hopefulyl when we hear from you again there's going to be some fine good news. Hauptman (talk) 16:01, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Same. Good luck in the irl world! Hope to hear from you in the future again. TzenTaiGuan (talk) 20:49, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Best wishes of luck for you Standardizer, we're all with you. But I can assure you, if you don't come back... There's only 200 millions people in Brazil... I will look for you, I will find you... and I will Maus you. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 20:54, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Also Good luck from me! I hope you will not catch cold for studying too much. Central Country • • "Sturmgeschütz General"(Talk) 21:41, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Not Dead Report Just passing by to say that I'm not dead, well, I'm not dead... and to give some thoughts. I've got this image for the gallery, CC may decide to upload, comṕress first (21 MB, lol). I also would like to have the picture of the Nishizumi sisters, Alice and Mika at the beach, couldn't find at the gallery nor google, thx. One thought on Bellwall's Academy emblem, once we get a decent quality emblem, instead of replacing it on every page, just replace the black/white emblem by the new one or upload and switch file names, well, you got it... About an emblem for the JSF characters infobox, I'm pretty sure we had uploaded one that could be used. I made my search on the database, found nothing, pls recheck before uploading. Regardless, here it's. I must say that timeline is looking good, any plans to make it more visually appealing, infographic like for eg.? I'm relocking Nonna's page. Thanks for all the support on my endeavour. NDR over, see ya. Standardizer (talk) 23:19, March 5, 2017 (UTC) Mistake I checked the page history of Chiyo and I did not remove any links. instead I think I just added the voice actress without any links. 02:11, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Bot Army Hi Standardizer, I think you are in contorl of the Standardbotarmy right? I'm not quite sure what it has been scripted to do, but would it be possible to have it now remove links from the 'Characters Introduced' and 'Tanks Appearing' sections of each of the anime pages please? Thx, Kinedyme (talk) 08:09, April 4, 2017 (UTC) About what I see it appears to remove links that feature more than once in a page. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 16:57, April 4, 2017 (UTC) I did t, but I saw Kyne undid some of yesterday, get to a consensus. Standardizer (talk) 00:57, April 5, 2017 (UTC) I think that there needs to be a certain degree of profusion regarding links over any large body of text as a whole; and definitely for pages that are made up of multiple sections - Episode 12, Girls und Panzer der Film, Battles pages; etc. I believe at minimum that each notice in a given section that is not referenced in adjacent sections to avoid inconvenient scrolling. I also believe that certain sections of pages should be considered independant from the rest of the page - Namely the infobox, navigation templates, "Vehicle's Operated", "Characters Introduced", "Tanks Appearing" and any other compiled lists, as they serve a useful purpose in referencing, indexing and moving around the wiki in general. Do you think that sounds realistic? Kinedyme (talk) 07:17, April 5, 2017 (UTC) Japanese Speaker I'm getting the visit of a Japanese speaker this weekend (extended holidays), little does he know that he will be working for the Panzer Division. Standardizer (talk) 20:00, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Hi Stand As requested here the scans of battles and schools that haven't been translated yet: For battles: Ooarai vs Saunders, St.Gloriana vs BC Freedom - Anzio vs Maginot, Chiha-tan vs Kuromorimine, Pravda vs Bonple - Oarai vs St.Gloriana, Viking vs Koala - Blue Division vs Keizoku, Yogurt vs Waffle, Ooarai vs Anzio, St. Gloriana vs Yogurt - Pravda vs Viking, Kuromorimine vs Keizoku, Oaarai vs Pravda 1 & 2, Kuromorimine vs St. Gloriana & Oaarai vs Kuromorimine 1 & 2. For Schools: Anzio 1 & 2, Pravda 1, 2& 3, Waffle, KMM 1, 2& 3. Here the repository in case I missed one. Here all I have. See ya. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 06:59, April 21, 2017 (UTC) If we're not already intruding on his holiday, does he mind translating text on the sign at 1:59:28 of Girls und Panzer der Film as well? Kinedyme (talk) 07:44, April 21, 2017 (UTC) Here . It's raining, he is not going anywhere. Haha. Could be worst, we could have all gone to the beach. Standardizer (talk) 17:08, April 21, 2017 (UTC) Anime battles will be partially skipped, keeping only new facts, the Anzio OVA was translated and there is literally nothing new. There is a small section with one paragraph dedicated to tank history, will also be skipped, they basically talk about the tank on the picture, which can be googled for full info. Half translated to Portuguese, I will be translating to English. I'll leave as raw text file, neither me or my cousin have time for diagramation, even we had, it's a pain in a**. Standardizer (talk) 05:35, April 22, 2017 (UTC) Round One , St. Gloriana vs BC was lost due to a blackout, will undo it. All scans were translated from Japanese already, I'll be translating to English ASAP. Standardizer (talk) 21:44, April 23, 2017 (UTC) You and your friend did a great job. For the match Viking vs Koala apparently I was right when debated the outcome of the match with Hauptman. Somehow I'm a little disappointed as I was expecting more informations like what tank is the flag tank, or casualties... Until now the more detailed match is the Viking-Koala one. In Maginot-Anzio they say "the" B1 bis while 2 are listed and we don't know which tanks were part of the backup that Carpaccio intercept and if they were destroyed or not. For Pravda & KMM we know that they didn't suffer any casualties and mauled their opponents. But I think I'll be able to compose for the battle pages when I'll have spare time. For the flag tank here is a proposal of flag tanks I made on Hauptman's page tell me what do you think about it: *BC Freedom vs St. Gloriana: **BC Freedom's flag tank: As we can see in the little plan, the B1 Bis stay in retreat so we can assume that's their flag tank. **St. Gloriana's flag tank: No need to presume, we all know what tank a lady like Darjeeling would choose. The heavy Churchill (the tank not the Prime Minister :p) *Pravda vs Bonple **Pravda's flag tank: We can assume that Pravda uses Nonna's T-34/85 as flag tank. **Bonple's flag tank: We can assume that Jajka chose the 9TP as flag tank as it's an uparmoured 7TP. *Chi-Ha-Tan vs Kuromorimine: **Chi-Ha-Tan's flag tank: We can assume that Kinuyo kept her Type 97 Chi-Ha as flag tank. **Kuromorimine's flag tank: We can assume that Maho kept her Tiger I as flag tank. *Koala vs Viking: **Koala's flag tank: As it stays in retreat and got a heavy armour, we can assume that Koala chose the Sentinel AC.I. **Viking's flag tank: As it stays away from the combat we can assume that their flag tank is the NbFz. *Jaktosoka vs Blue Division: **Jaktosoka's flag tank: We can assume that Mika uses her BT-42 as flag tank. **Blue Division's flag tank: I don't know why but I think their flag tank is the weirdest one the Verdeja I. *Waffle vs Yogurt: **Waffle's flag tank: I don't have a clue what tank they could use as flag tank. I would tend for the AMC-35 as even if it was an awful conceived tank it had advantages (a two-man turret and the 47 mm SA35 L/32) or the maybe Sherman 105 I don't know. **Yogurt's flag tank: I don't have a clue what tank they could use as flag tank (they have so many types). See ya Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 19:51, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Most flag tanks are either on the text or map. will be highliting them on the tank listing. Here is Round One and Quarter Finals, only missing the ending of KMM vs Jatkosoka, long story short Mikka proably got her kantele jammed by the sand grains. Totally recommend reading St. Gloriana vs BC. Standardizer (talk) 03:26, April 25, 2017 (UTC) For the flag tank I don't agree with you most aren't mentionned. So far with the second round the mentionned flag tanks are the Sentinel for Koala, B1 Bis for Maginot, Semovente for Anzio, Churchill (of course) for St.Glo and M4A1 (modified) for BC (although I thought the B1 was the flag tank because stay in retreat otherwise why was it stay away from fight). For all others we don't know which tank is the flag one, only presumption (certain are nearly certain like KMM with Tiger I, Jatkosota with BT-42 and Chi-ha-tan with Type 97). And about BC vs St.Glo, you're right BC put a hard time on Darjeeling. By wandering on the forum, I unearth this. It's a despiction of Gup events by Noble Sisters (it also feature their fight against BC, Yogurt & KMM). See ya Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 11:48, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Another extended holiday, boi, my turn to travel abroad to the aunt's house. If there is anything else to be done just pass. Didn't finish the battles because I didn't have 100% available time, will finish tonight and tomorrow. About the latest holidays, one per week, four in a row. Brazil is one of the countries with most holidays in a year and you don't get discounted on your paycheck (some countries do that). Standardizer (talk) 13:47, April 28, 2017 (UTC) Hi Stand, Enjoy your vacations and take your time for battles. I myself didn't have many time to dedicate to the wiki these last times due to my job. When you'll have a few moments could you check the multi-version tanks pages it seems there's a problem with the infobox. Thx See ya Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 22:55, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Thx for finding the problem in the infobox. You forgot T-34 and Panther, I fix it. See ya Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 10:25, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Hi Stand Could you please resend me the scalations file update with I accidentaly delete it mine. Thx. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 00:47, May 8, 2017 (UTC) Concerns with user Maho nishizumi aka maho Having had a look at her profile I noticed that she runs a GuP wiki herself, one that seems to have been created very recently, within the last couple of days. However upon looking at several characters pages information from our wiki has been shamelessly copied and paste there. Two exampels being the pages for Miho and Maho. Maho Miho I find this to be a serious matter, I'm going to inform Standardizer and CC about this as well. Hauptman (talk) 11:18, April 23, 2017 (UTC) I just found about it as well, not sure if we can really do something. I will do some search, but due to the open source nature of mediawiki projects that is probably okay Standardizer (talk) 11:22, April 23, 2017 (UTC) We shoul contact Community Central Staff. Central Country • • "Sturmgeschütz General"(Talk) 11:39, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Hi everyone, I've just reading your messages, It seems that your right I'm kinda involved, I've posted my message to her April 18th and she created her wiki April 19th. But what disturb me, I was just informing her of the policies (like signing in their post, putting categories in images...), at no time I have been rude or offensive (and if I was just tell me where). She also post an unsigned message on the same day (just before I post my message) on Hauptman page (in Troll incoming section) asking why did her edits have been revoqued and if she did something wrong. That's all I have to say. I have also concerns on MCGartner that post on her other wiki page wall if she needs help link. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 11:56, April 23, 2017 (UTC) I was joking, regardless she left because of our policies or not, creating a new wikia to rival with a more advanced wikia won't solve. Standardizer (talk) 12:04, April 23, 2017 (UTC) I seriously question on if your message offended her and was the trigger for her creating that wiki. If it is then really it says a lot more about her than your message. You are in no way to blame for this. You're right that user MCGartner is also threading on thin ice. Hauptman (talk) 12:13, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Hello sorry i didnt know that she was copying your wiki as she seems to be an admin :(, i am new to GuP und Wikia and just wanted to help out. MCGartnerMCGartner (talk) 12:20, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Just catching up on this thread. We best contact staff at Community Central, even if just to ask them for advice. The best result will hopefully see maho return to this wiki - There is no problem with her adding her contributions to ours: It would be a waste for her to spend her effort doubling up on everything that has already been established here, not to the work that had to go into some of the templates on this wiki. Kinedyme (talk) 15:14, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Sorry but couldnt find a button to edit my message from before. But i thought that Mahos wiki was different and she made everything herself. Sorry if I offended anyone but as i saw that her wiki only got like 38 pages i thought of it as a good opportunity to practise making content. MCGartner (talk) 15:52, April 23, 2017 (UTC) You don't need to apologize McGartner, you haven't offendid anybody so you don't need to worry about it. It is a bit unfortunate you posted there but given that you haven't made a single edit there sofar, nor having displayed any vandalism in the articles on this wiki, so I don't see any reason for you to be worried. You aren't in any kind of trouble, so relax. Her actions have however left us in a bit of a unpleasant situation. Hauptman (talk) 15:59, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Ok thank you :) seems like my usual luck getting into the uncomfortable spots straigth away. The thing is i am not usually an anime/forums guy but GuP got recommended to me as i like WW2 history(got literally like 20+ books about it right besides me right now). Well on the nineth i thought well its 11pm lets try it it is free, got immediatlly hooked watched the whole anime till the morning, and now i am waiting on the Movie and the Mangas i ordered after reading this wiki for a while.(Thats why i decided to make an wikia account, as i couldnt stop thinking about it) Cheers MCGartner MCGartner (talk) 16:13, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Hey guys. According to Wikia's Content Creation Policy duplicate wikis are allowed and that any content in any wikia can be copied. I think the best course of action here is to convince Maho to stay here and focus his/her efforts here. Here is the copy of Community Creation Policy. If you can find a loophole try to use that to your advantage.Wikia's Community Creation Policy 16:19, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Guys, if that is the case, our next step is to create once and for all our GuP Wikia Guidelines and Rules to give directions (custom based on the traditions from old users, such as using Sensha-dō instead of variants) to newcomers. I assume that I haven't done it yet because it's a damn boring bureaucratic task. Other rules of style should be standard words like sensha as mentioned, Vice-Commander, categorization, avoid subtitles, tag fair use, check to avoid duplicates and the default rules any wikia have: respect, antispam and vandalism, trusted source, signature, etc. I'll talk to Maho once I have time (on mobile right now). Interesting enough, Tycio's also had a similar situation where someone created the wikia, the founder didn't know there was one running already. I probably forgot something here and there, but the main idea has been written. Standardizer (talk) 16:29, April 23, 2017 (UTC) You could base the rules from another wikia like this one, its the wiki I used to work for before going here. Or since this wikia has a fair amount of users, you could ask them to help you draft the wikia's rules, regulation, Manual of Style, etc. Via blog, forum, or your talk page. Also is the second wiki called Panzer Vor Wikia? Haha. 17:05, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Hi Stand. Here the answer from Community Staff, they said its okay to copy, BUT not OVERCOPY whole wikia content. They redirect me to bring this problem to for now, but I cant figured out how to say.... Central Country • • "Sturmgeschütz General"(Talk) 08:50, April 25, 2017 (UTC) No edits for the last two days, let's stand by, I'm sending Sangou to spy on, :P. BTW, I made a request for the PHP file, I want to take a look, if anyone wants it just ask. Standardizer (talk) 01:08, April 26, 2017 (UTC) We can all relax for a bit then. Central Country • • "Sturmgeschütz General" (Talk) 01:46, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Has there been any further info, it seems she's back at it again and has copied our tank info box literally for the panzer IV. I'm inclined to block her account here to prevent her from swiping more. Hauptman (talk) 12:20, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Damn, she's persistent I thought she would give up. Is there anything we can do ???? Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 14:18, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Time to take her down. Block won't stop her, unprivileged users can still see the source code. Standardizer (talk) 14:31, May 28, 2017 (UTC) http://girls-und-panzer-sensha-dou.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:256?useskin=oasis Just reporting, I will answer her myself once I get home, as she said, no need to start a war. I believe she was warned by FANDOM. They also requested me to mail some proves. There is also this http://girls-und-panzer-sensha-dou.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Girls_und_Panzer_Sensha-Dō_Wiki?useskin=oasis War is on. Standardizer (talk) 19:29, June 20, 2017 (UTC) I'll be bluntly honest and call BS on her claim of not having copied articles, the characters profiles are a direct copy of ours, both for Miho and Maho. The tank info templates are a direct copy of ours. She's just making one big excuse. Hauptman (talk) 19:43, June 20, 2017 (UTC) CC, I need ya, I'm on almost live talk with a staff, you may have something I need. Standardizer (talk) 00:11, June 21, 2017 (UTC) Having read her response to you I'm left puzzled why she claims that she wrote articles for the composite teams which got deleted as those articles don't show up in her contribution list at all. Hauptman (talk) 10:23, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Hauptman, Stand could you join me in the chat ASAP please. Thx Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 13:00, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Interesting Trivias Hey, can you run some checks in this one. This picture came from Gekkan sensha-do by Suzuki Takaakii. The picture has some interesting trivia that occurred before the practice match of St. Gloriana and Ooarai in the perspective of Darjeeling. The supposed translation got it from reddit. Can you confirm it? #Rukuriri did not know how to prepare tea sandwiches (implying that she was either new to the tea garden circle or from the lower orders). #Orange Pekoe picked the team to face Ooarai. #Darjeeling mentioned that former Ooarai team lost a few Sherman DDs while practicing in Ooarai harbor. Both Orange Pekoe and Darjeeling were concerned about facing those Shermans. #Darjeeling was not pleased when Anzu tried to bluff her about why setting up a practice match against St. Gloriana, when there are many other schools closer to Ooarai. Anzu admitted that she was trying to make a name for Oorarai's revival by picking the strongest team nearby. #When Assam informed Darjeeling that Ooarai's captain is a Nishizumi recently transferred from Kuromine, and that Ooarai's line up was mostly German tanks, Darjeeling thought Ooarai was about to merge with Kuromine, and they were going up against a Kuromine backup team. #Throughout the match most members on St. Gloriana side treated Ooarai's bizarre color schemes as psychological warfare tricks. #This was the first time in GuP lore that GI6 (General Information Department 6) was mentioned. #Members of GI6 drink coffee, meet in a cafe, and their nom de guerre are names of famous British authors. #Despite always seen away from Darjeeling gathering information, Assam doesn't seem to be a member of the GI6, as in the story GI6 contacted Darjeeling directly. #Darjeeling requested GI6 to keep their tabs on Ooarai as she feared that Kuromine was trying to stack 63rd sensha-do tournament by fielding two teams. Source https://www.reddit.com/r/GIRLSundPANZER/comments/68tjfk/st_gloarianas_way_chapter_1_highlight/ Also how did you manage to download the Raws and bypassing the limit? did you use megedownloader? 01:09, May 6, 2017 (UTC) I use JDownloader, pause, restart, shutdown the machine and the download usually stays there (most of the time, compared to the pause function of a browser that fails on pause 100% of the time, it's a very good rate). For downloading limits, I bypass the system thanks to my ISP, whenever I shut down my router, my ISP provides me a new IP address. So I pause the download and shutdown the internet, when I go backup, the downloading server thinks I'm a brand new user on that day. Will provide the check as a soon as I can. Standardizer (talk) 01:16, May 6, 2017 (UTC) Anzio vs Maginot Hi Stand I'm beginning to do the battles you and your cousin translated (I've already done Viking vs Koala) but I have a problem with Maginot vs Anzio. In your translation it is stated that the flag tank was a B1Bis while in the Anzio OVA we can on the white board that a SOMUA S35 was the flag tank. What do you think about it ???? Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 01:11, May 6, 2017 (UTC) I'm confused, stand by until an answer comes, but it actually makes more sense, according to the map Anchovy and another M41 took the right of the B1, giving cover the M41 hunting the flag SOMUA between the enemy tanks. If the B1 was the enemy tank, they could have surrounded the it from more than one direction, instead of risking on the sandwich. Standardizer (talk) About what I understand from the map and your translation Pepperoni drove away the main force with their CV.33 while Chovy, Carpaccio and another Semovente hunt down the B1 flag tank which was delayed, while at some moment Carpaccio separate from the group to occupy a Maginot attempt to rescue the flag tank. That's how I understand it. But in the file you gave me something bother me, the paragraph : "Depending on the situation of the match, there is the rare event of only Anzio and Maginot’s flag tanks being knocked down. Regardless what happened, victory is a victory. Anzio will be introducing a new secret weapon in preparation for the second round against Ooarai." Does it means that both flag tanks were down simultaneously ????? Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 02:05, May 6, 2017 (UTC) Hi Stand, I would like to know for this battle, which version do I take ??? I think the good one should be the one of Gekkan Senshado Magazine. And if I understand well only the two flag tanks have been shot down in the match. So I think it's a double KO in favour of Anzio. I also want your opinion on this quote "Depending on the situation of the match, there is the rare event of only Anzio and Maginot’s flag tanks being knocked down. Regardless what happened, victory is a victory." See ya Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 17:45, May 11, 2017 (UTC) Tategoto Flag Hi Stand I see you upload a better version of Tategoto flag. I try to make a colored version based on RW vol.4 back page but to me it look like a little crappy to me, take a look here and tell me your opinion. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 13:57, May 8, 2017 (UTC) To improve it you have two options: 1. Apply anti-aliasing to what you currently have. Done. 2. Redraw the base forms with anti-aliasing mode on, like most of the work done in this video. Copy and paste the harp anti-aliasing (unless you can draw it too..). Also, dunno why, but their emblem gives me a sensation of profundity, the border cycle would be higher than the circle. Will get to the other request as soon as I can. Standardizer (talk) 15:01, May 8, 2017 (UTC) battle translations Hi Stand, Could you please resend me the your last update of battles translations, the one with complete 1st round and quarter-finals where only Jatkosota/KMM was missing (or one more up-to-date if you have) because I only have the first version you gave me with the 1st round with BC/StGlo missing. I got the two versions on my PC but delete the wrong one. Thanks Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 10:17, May 9, 2017 (UTC)] Here , my bad for the delay. Standardizer (talk) 15:34, May 9, 2017 (UTC) Np thanks. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 16:29, May 9, 2017 (UTC) Hi Stand I'm doing St.Glo vs BC and I have a problem with BC's flag tank. Part three designate the B1 as the flag tank (it seems the more logical choice to me as it stays in retreat) and the the part four end up with the M4A1's destruction (which means that would be the flag tank) could you help me out ??? Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 00:03, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Upon reflexion BC's flag tank is definitely the B1 bis. In part four it says "disabling a Matilda heading towards their flag tank with the M4A1" so if the M4A1 shot a Matilda that heads to their flag tank it couldn't be the flag tank. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 01:00, May 13, 2017 (UTC) KMM vs Jatkosota Hi Stand, I'm approching the end of the battles articles (only KMM vs St.Glo to do, and Ooarai 1/4 & 1/2 & finals to revamp to match others battle pages style), but it still missing KMM vs Jatkosota have you translated it yet ???? Thx Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 23:36, May 30, 2017 (UTC) Here . From now on let's take note of mistakes on continuity and others. I already saw some of them on trivia and edit comments, will go after the fix once I have time. This was probably the only time a real life strategy was mentioned - panzerkeil. Standardizer (talk) 02:50, June 8, 2017 (UTC) Hi Stand Thx for the KMM vs Jatkosota match but why there an untranslated section ??? Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 23:44, June 9, 2017 (UTC) Doesn't make much sense. Standardizer (talk) 23:47, June 9, 2017 (UTC) I will take care of KMM vs Jatk tommorow but I won't hide you that will not be an easy one. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 17:25, June 10, 2017 (UTC) Sandbox Hi Stand, I was looking your sandbox, that's nice what you made. Do you plan to insert it in all categories' mainpage (commanders, gunners...) ? But for the background color, the pink match good for the anime characters pink frame but the characters from the film will denote with their yellow frame. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 22:08, June 14, 2017 (UTC) I only fixed what wasn't working for CC, it's her idea. About the frame colors, nothing much we can do by now as it's from their official website, only an user, good with art and stuff would be able to draw it again. Standardizer (talk) 22:13, June 14, 2017 (UTC) Blocked myself Account is misbehaving so I blocked myself for precaution. Check here and here. Standardizer (talk) 02:04, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Unblock me and character outfits If someone could do me that favor please. I managed to fetch about 500 characters picture from the game, the downside is that the resulting file is a little big for my internet to handle fast. BTW, not done fetching, still more files to get. Standardizer (talk) 08:43, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Done, block has been removed, welcome back. Hauptman (talk) 12:06, June 25, 2017 (UTC) I'm done with the main files, the ones I'm getting now are duplicated. 637 pictures, few duplicates as I mass removed them. I tried to upload to MEGA, it reseted. I tried to upload to imgur, it said there was a limit of 50 per time. So I'm uploading to my personal cloud as I know very well it doesn't fail. Those interested provide a temporary/fake gmail or the personal one as we meet on chat. @Fox, I already have yours, so you are set. I'll make it available for a few days, then remove to avoid DMCA. I don't have time to split them into folders and catgories, so it's basically a really messy list. Standardizer (talk) 21:06, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Last 4 hours processing and only 2 new files, I'm calling it a day, will do more whenever the machine goes idle. 65k files processed in 24 hours, awesome. Standardizer (talk) 00:49, June 26, 2017 (UTC) Hi Stand I'm trying to classify by folder the file you gave me but due to the huge number of pics it'll take a few moment. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 19:31, June 26, 2017 (UTC) Navbar Hi Standardizer, I can't work out how to use the navbar template for the der Film page. I've added a temporary placeholder in there for now, when you have time could you please upgrade it to the template? Also, please explain to me how the template works so I can avoid this problem next time. Thanks Kinedyme (talk) 15:58, October 22, 2017 (UTC) Tabber template Hi Stand, Is there a way that I can find out how many pages on this wiki are making use of the template? Kinedyme (talk) 02:21, November 23, 2017 (UTC) Wiki Administration Page Hi Standardizer, I noticed that the wiki administration page, which is linked to in the last section of this page, is not present. If possible, could you please fix it? Thanks, Kinedyme (talk) 08:33, April 18, 2018 (UTC)